


Revelations

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Red Streaks and Bylines [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Revelations

**Revelations**

**Characters/Pairings:** Future Barry/Iris, Joe

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 643

The moment Barry saw the byline on the future newspaper article his heart soared. He didn't expect it to mean so much to him.

Later when Barry went home, he found Iris in the kitchen. He was a little too happy to see her and he was sure it showed on his face.

“Hi Iris.” Barry said awkwardly. He tried to play it cool but he was failing.

“Hi Barry. I'm making chicken and roasted veggies. Dad said he was on his way.” Iris smiled as she cut up the vegetables for dinner.

“Iris, you’re really sweet to come here and make us dinner.” Barry smiled. He turned away so she wouldn't see his face. “Is Eddie coming over?”

“No. It’s just us tonight.” Iris sounded upset.

“What's going on Iris?” Barry turned back to look at her.

“Eddie is acting weird every time I mention your name. Did something happen between the two of you?” Iris was cutting up vegetables with a knife.

“No. Did you ask him what was going?” Barry asked. He picked up a piece of pepper and popped it in his mouth.

“I'm asking you because he won’t tell me.” Iris pointed the knife at him.

“Hey! Watch that thing.” Barry held up his hands.

Iris looked at the knife then at Barry. “Sorry. Answers?”

“I would love to give you some but I don't have any.” Barry took another piece of pepper.

“Stop eating all the peppers.” Iris glared at him. “You always eat all the peppers.”

“I like peppers.” Barry shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

“Barry, some of us would like some peppers too.” Joe said with a laugh as he came into the kitchen. “Can I see you in the other room for a minute, Barry?”

“Sure Joe.” Barry went with Joe into the living room.

Joe smiled at Barry. “What is with you? You look like you are floating on a cloud.”

“I saw something that made me happy and I’m having trouble keeping it to myself.” Barry said quietly.

“What do you see?” Joe asked. He matched Barry’s voice level.

Barry glanced back at the kitchen to make sure that Iris didn’t follow them. He lowered his voice again so Iris wouldn’t hear. “I saw a newspaper article from 2024 in a secret part of Star labs.”

“What did it say?” Joe asked. Somehow with all the time travel talk he wasn’t surprised to hear what Barry had found.

“I would rather not tell you.” Barry said. “That’s not what I’m happy about. I saw the name on the byline on the article. That was what made me happy.”

“What did you see? What was the name on the byline?” Joe asked. “Wait! Was it Iris?”

“Yes. It said ‘Iris West-Allen’.” Barry looked at Joe with a big grin.

“Allen?” Joe giggled. “That’s wonderful. Now, I know why you’re grinning like an idiot.”

“Yeah but Eddie is going to propose to her. He’s been carrying around a ring. He showed it to me.” Barry said.

“He wants to have coffee tomorrow. I’ll talk him out of it.” Joe said.

“I hope you can.” Barry said. “He’s really determined.”

“I think he would think twice without my blessing.” Joe said. “I’m pretty sure that is what he wants to talk about.”

“Good luck.” Barry said.

“What are you two talking about? You two are so serious. Did something happen I should know about?” Iris asked as she came into the room.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about Iris. It’s just a work thing.” Joe said. He smiled at her and Barry. “How long until supper?”

“At least half an hour.” Iris looked at them. “There is something you’re not telling me. I don’t like it.”

Joe gave her a hug. He looked over her shoulder at Barry and winked. “Don’t worry. You will love it.”     


End file.
